


A Good Person

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is an incredible turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Person

 

Recently, every time that I look at my brother I feel a tightening in my chest. He’s been through so much, we all have, but Donnie always seems to get the worst of it, which he doesn’t deserve.

Sometimes it took Donnie a while to share some of his private adventures with us along with other stories, mainly because of the damage that they had done to him, it usually took one of more of us hounding him constantly and getting him in a emotionally vulnerable place for him to talk about what happened. There was the time that they had been staying with April and the hot water had gone out, Donnie had gone down to fix it and met April’s new tenant, Kirby, who she never saw again after that day. 

We would later found out about the adventure that Donnie and Kirby had gone through and that Kirby had got stuck in the other world, that he had created through the crystal. Donnie had also showed me the drawing that Kirby had left him, which had become one of his most prized possession that he kept locked away which the rest. His weird behaviour later that day made sense now we new about the friend that he had lost. 

Our journeys to the underground were one of the times that we reliable on Donatello’s big brains, hoping that he would be able to find a cure to our friends that were trapped, he had promised them that he would and that took up a great deal of his time and was put back due to us going into hiding from the foot and myself getting hurt, the trip to farmhouse, losing our father and whilst looking for him being forced into space. All this pushed Donnie back on his work but he kept his promise, he found the cure and he helped them. He gave people their lives back, lives that the Shredder had taken for his own selfish reasons.

Then there was the time that the Triceratons came to Earth and whilst rescuing people along with April and Casey, Donnie had been taken to the prime leader and tortured. We’d rescued our brother, taking him away from further torture and even then Don was the one to lead us to safety. We’d also lose Professor Honeycutt not long after, which Donnie always blamed on himself, even after we found out the professor was still alive. 

Donnie has a lot of nightmares due to his losses, due to everything that we have to go through, a lot of his nights are spent in my bed, my presence giving him comfort, and I hope that it always does. 

-

As long as I can remember, I’ve looked up ta Donnie for answers, we all have. Whenever things go bad, we turn ta Donnie, Donnie’s got some big brains, he can get us out of this. I remember when the four of us ended up in space after lookin’ for Master Splinter, we were light years away in space, but sure Don’ll get us back. During that time we were all stressed and angry and hopeless, and I thought that if anyone could get us home it would be the braniac. 

If I ain’t relying on him, I’m teasing him, I don’t mean no harm by it, but sometimes my anger gets the better of me, I say things that I don’t mean. I say he ain’t as good as the rest of us when it comes to fighting, I use that a lot when we were sparring, to get him riled up. I know he’s a perfectly good fighter, he’d just rather not. It explains why he went with the bo staff, keeps him a good distance away from people, disconnect from the fight.  Even though he lost in the first round of the battle nexus championship, I didn’t rile him, he spent the rest of time watching over Leo, like he did when any of us were hurt. 

I find myself looking out for Donnie when we’re in fights, partially because I know he doesn’t like ta fight let alone harm or even kill, the other part is to protect him, we couldn’t survive without Donnie, so I always had his back. He was also the only one of my brothers that didn’t get on my nerves and who I could talk to about anything and he wouldn’t judge me, there have been sometimes where Donnie has been very cold, withdrawn and blamed things that have happened on himself, especially when we were coming back from the future and we lost Master Splinter. 

I swore to myself that was the last time that Donnie was going to act cold and withdrawn. It just wasn’t my bro’ and it hurt all of us and despite how hard we tried to convince him it wasn’t his fault or try to get him to do something else other than look for their father was met with mean stares and shouts. I ain’t never letting Donnie get like that again, I swear on my life, nothing will take his good heart away. 

-

I love Donnie, I tell him that everyday and almost everyday I get a different reaction from him. Sometimes I catch him off guard and he ends up breaking something which he blames me for, sometimes he returns the I love you, sometimes he blushes and sometimes he ignores me. I tell him that to reminded that he is loved and needed because sometimes I think he doesn’t know or think that he is. 

I remember one of the times when I thought we had lost Donnie, back when he developed his secondary mutation and turned into that monster. I had to be used as bait so that we could trap him, watching him run after me with anger in his eyes, knowing that he wanted to kill me horrified me and I had to remind myself that Donnie was still in there and that we needed to help him like the countless times that he had helped us. 

Even with Leatherhead he couldn't get Donnie back to normal and had to rely on Stockman to help us up, this just proved how much we needed Donnie in our lives and how much we missed him when he was that monster. Of course I treated him although he were normal, even after he had grabbed my leg and tried to eat me but for a long time I worried that I was never going to get him back. 

When Donnie walked out of that mist looking like his normal self we were all relieved that we had our brother back, even though it would take him a while to get back into the swing of things and we wouldn’t let him do some things through fear that it could trigger another mutation, I was not going to lose him again. I was going to make sure that Donnie knew that he was always loved, needed and valued until the day he or I died.


End file.
